Forum:Custom Shepard for ME2
Just for fun, lets assume that you could create a custom Shepard for Mass Effect 2 for Insanity difficulty. Here are the rules. *Pick 3 weapons to be proficient with. *You have to choose 1 class power (biotic mastery, tech mastery etc) *After choosing a class power, you can choose any 5 Powers. All powers are unlocked from the very beginning. You can choose any bonus, unique (like adrenaline rush or singularity), ammo, biotic, tech or combat powers. But you cant choose another class power. *You have 51 points to spend on powers, just like you do in the real game. Also it would be good if you can justify your choices with an explanation My Shepard would look like this Weapon Proficiency: Assault Rifles (for most combat situations), Submachine Guns (backup weapon with plenty of ammo), Sniper Rifles (for long range headshots) *Defender: 10 points. Evolved to Raider for faster power recharge and increased power damage. *Adrenaline Rush: 10 points - Evolved to Heightened Adrenaline Rush for insane headshot damage and running away when things get tough. *Tech Armor: 10 points. Evolved to Power Armor for enhanced survivaility and bonus power damage. Has infinite duration, and can reset squadmates powers. Also kills husks when it detonates. *Warp: 10 points - Evolved to Heavy Warp to rip apart barriers, armour and enemies affected by pull or squadmates' biotic powers. *Energy Drain: 10 points - Evolved to Heavy Drain to steal enemy shields (a lot of enemies have shields on Insanity) and to deal with mechs and geth. *Pull: 1 point. For dealing with enemies once they lose their protection. Recharges fast enough for me to hit them with warp while they are still suspended in air. I don't see the need to take an ammo power, since I can always bring a squadmate with an ammo power evolved to squad level. Basic Playstyle for this character would be to have Tech Armor active before entering combat, using Energy Drain and/or Warp to rip through defenses and then finishing off with weapons when under Adrenaline Rush. Pull can also be used to set up a warp detonation to deal some nasty area damage. I think Insanity will be a lot less insane with this Shepard. Also, a very fun build to play with, with a good combination of defense, combat prowess and useful powers --RS Kossery 10:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- So glad I'm not the only one who wanted a custom Shepard! Weapons: Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles *Defender: evolved to guardian, fastest power recharge *Tech Armor: evolved to Assault Armour for a big blast and post-blast shielding. *Reave: evolved to Area Reave for crowd control *Energy Drain: evolved to Area Energy Drain, for shields and geth *Incinerate: evolved to Heavy Incinerate, for taking down the toughest enemies *Armor-Piercing Ammo: spare point goes here, a reliable 30% boost. The idea is to suddenly strip away their defenses and leave them prone, so you and/or squad can finish them off quickly, which is my favourite method. Since the focus is on powers here, I'd expect to go with more basic weapons, but since there were no restrictions, I chose a simple and balanced set. More than anything, I want a barrier like in ME1. Forget cover, a high-level barrier and a shield boost is enough to take on any situation! (...except snipers) Delspencerdeltorro 03:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :So true. In ME1 barriers and shields could hold up to some barrage. I love the cover system of ME2 since It makes fights more exciting and realistic, but in ME2 even fully upgraded shields and barriers are so weak on the higher difficulties that Shepard might as well be covered in tissue paper. --RS Kossery 06:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *Name: C. Norris Shepard Weapons: *Assault Rifles, for general crowd suppression from cover *Heavy Pistols, for pounding at armor with Adrenaline Rush *Submachine Guns, for shredding barriers and preparing enemies to be thrown Class Power: *Defender 10 points (Upgrade: Guardian) - Power cooldown is key on insanity Other Powers: *Tech Armor - 6 points (Upgrade: N/A) - Need all the protection I can get *Slam - 10 points (Upgrade: Heavy Slam) using this on Collectors/Husks = Win! *Throw - 5 points (Upgrade: N/A) for throwing enemies to their demise *Warp - 10 points (Upgrade: Heavy Warp) for blowing up shields/armor *Adrenaline Rush - 10 points (Upgrade: Heightened Adrenaline Rush) Insane headshot damage --Burkenation 20:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC)